<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Make An Honest Move by Breezytealy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957481">How To Make An Honest Move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezytealy/pseuds/Breezytealy'>Breezytealy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezytealy/pseuds/Breezytealy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marron visits Goten's café with a very specific request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marron/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Make An Honest Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece has been written for MarTen Day 2021 "firsts/work/hobbies/games" prompts!</p>
<p>The work is a mixed-media collab, the gorgeous artwork and key moments are by <a href="https://twitter.com/ryecereal">@RyeCereal</a>, set in the timeline I usually write - we proper vibed on latte art being A Thing. Please visit her twitter to give her some love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft tinkling of the bell above the café door brought a deathly bored Goten back to reality, counter so polished he'd near-enough worn a hole clean through. Though he still had to pinch himself. He'd waited a week to hear from Marron after their brief reunion soured, his ansiness growing as the days ticked by, and yet here she was like nothing had happened - dressed warm to counter the AC in her office, hair loose for what must be a professed good hair day, her comically large bag slung over one shoulder. As always she caught the door with her foot as the breeze tried to slam it shut, the bell sounding softer on the close. Goten's relief at her familiar reappearance however was short-lived.</p>
<p>"Afternoon!" he said, with a "great to see you," ready to follow, but the words faded. Instead of the open smile he'd hoped for Marron held an ambiguously haughty expression and took long, purposeful strides through the near-empty café, her heels clacking on the wood like snapping teeth.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you," she said, thrusting a folded newspaper across the counter into Goten's face. "Since when has this been a thing?"</p>
<p>Goten, startled, took the step back needed to see clearly. She'd presented a mid-issue article, the text barely more than a paragraph. The accompanying picture was the real story; a candid shot of Trunks and Mai taken in a café - Goten's café. 'Grown man and woman go outside' would not usually be scintillating news for Goten, but this one gave him pause, and not just because his home was the setting. One of his customers must have taken the photo, and while he'd bounced many-a-patron for attempting these kinds of invasive shots, this was a fortuitous snap to slip past him as it evidenced the gravest of transgressions - Mai blatantly handing Trunks a latte topped with cat-shaped foam art.</p>
<p>"That sneaky wench," Goten said, finally understanding Marron's righteous anger. "I told her if she was going to skip the Trunks Tax he wasn't to have even a sip. That's her paying double for the next six months." As Goten planned Mai's exact terms of punishment, the context of the picture finally hit him. "Wait, a newspaper, what one?"</p>
<p>Marron snatched the paper away. "Why would it matter?" she said, but at Goten's insistent eyebrows she gave in. "The Southern Sport," she mumbled.</p>
<p>"That's a global!" Goten tried to grab the paper back to read the truth himself but Marron held it just out of reach, dangled between disdainful thumb and forefinger. </p>
<p>"A global <em>rag</em> maybe..."</p>
<p>Goten however was no such journalistic snob. "Does the article mention Paozu Place? Is it online? I can post our name in the comments -"</p>
<p>"No it doesn't, yes it is and I've already posted for you so no need to rush off before you answer my first question."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Goten dropped his fight for the paper. She wasn't here to poke fun at mutual friends? That's what usually resolved tension between them.</p>
<p>Marron huffed, exasperated. "The latte art. How long have you been making those foam things?"</p>
<p>Oh. "Since I got back. Couldn't sleep. So." He gestured open palmed with a flourish. "Foam cats."</p>
<p>"That obvious go-to?"</p>
<p>"Well, it's handsy and not ki-related, so..."</p>
<p>Marron puzzled for a moment, struggling to follow Goten's haphazard reasoning, then papped herself on the forehead with the newspaper when the pieces clicked. "Of course, I'm sorry." </p>
<p>"I take it you'd like me to make you one." He said, hoping to interrupt whatever spiral of embarrassment loomed close to restarting.</p>
<p>Marron peeped over the newspaper. "Maybe. I mean if you're offering, I wouldn't mind."</p>
<p>"No sweat." It was a small price to pay to learn their friendship was intact at least, "but if a customer arrives you'll have to take whatever demonic state it's in."</p>
<p>Marron pointedly glanced over both her shoulders. His only patrons were an older couple finishing a slice of chocolate gateau between them, and a suited man hunched over a laptop with a cappuccino drained so long ago the dregs had dried, caked onto the mug's rim.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay." Goten brushed off her smirk. "So, folk haven't learnt our hours are back to normal yet, but someone <em>could</em> come in and then I'll have to stop making your cat."</p>
<p>"I accept your terms, but not a cat," she added, unable to help herself. "<em>Southern Sport's Power Couple of the Year</em> got a cat, I want something more... me."</p>
<p>"Which is?"</p>
<p>"Surprise me.*</p>
<p>"You're the worst." He paired his words with a withering look, but counted out enough crunched cranks of the bean grinder for a single espresso's dose anyway, and by the tamp he'd caved to her faux innocent smile, knowing exactly what he'd make her - or try to, at least. </p>
<p>"I wasn't trying to exclude you by not telling you about the latte art," Goten said, clunking the portafilter in place. He grabbed a mug from the sideboard and slid it under the nozzle, setting the timer for the extraction. The machine thrummed and that golden bitterness filled the air. "Trunks and Mai were in town for some function and walked in on me playing so Mai bought it, is all. Didn't think any more of the situation." He poured the milk into a stainless steel pitcher, but slowed, running sums. "Guess I'll have to teach the staff too, if this becomes a thing we're known for. Ouch."</p>
<p>Marron pulled up to her usual spot on the counter within reach of the sugar cubes and behind-the-scenes gossip. "They did a great job managing 'Place' while you were away. I'm sure they could handle some creativity."</p>
<p>"And they'd be better than me easy, but I'm wondering if we can afford the distraction at morning rush." He dropped the milk jug on the counter. "Mix me a chocolate powder paste, would you?"</p>
<p>Marron dutifully nodded, leaning over to the counter's corner to fetch ingredients. She shook far too much chocolate powder into a saucer, added a very generous splash of milk and idly mixed the two with a wooden stirrer.</p>
<p>Goten wiped down the coffee machine's steam wand. "I guess I also didn't tell you," he said, "because I hadn't seen you since the night you brought me back. I didn't know if you were avoiding me for good." Goten spun the steam's dial to full blast and at first barely dipped the wand into the milk to force more air into the froth, the puttering roar covering his anxiety and giving Marron space not to answer. The mere thought of texting Marron his latest creation to be met with awkward silence or outright rejection had left him despondent. It would have been confirmation that he had indeed blown his chance with her by not only deliriously confessing on his temporary deathbed but delaying his return by three whole months to learn from King Kai. He thought he'd made peace with his loss over the past week, but Marron's arrival, complete with one ridiculous demand and a flutter of eyelashes, had rekindled that hope. Thankfully she only waited for the wand to quieten before answering and no longer.</p>
<p>"I was trying to give you some space to settle back in," Marron said, "and to see if you'd come back first after I ruined the moment." Goten double-took at that, but Marron was too focussed on her stirring to notice, the paste finished almost as soon as she'd poured the milk but she still played anyway. "I know I came on... intense," she said. </p>
<p>"A little." Within a minute of Goten being back on Earth she'd word-vomited her own confession, blew up that he'd tried to apologise for the inappropriateness of his, got flustered, then left, leaving Goten lost and swaying next to his just as bemused family and Trunks. </p>
<p>The pitcher became far too hot for Goten's touch, the milk blossomed in volume with the bottom just right for coffee with the top over-frothed and stiff enough to mould. Done. He cleaned the spout with a satisfying blast of steam and grabbed the pulled espresso to work on the counter. "You had every right to be mad at me, though," Goten added, "I shouldn't have opened my mouth until I got back if at all, and then I shouldn't have tried to play polite take-backsies." He held the froth back with a dessert spoon and poured the underlying milk gently into the espresso, the rich colour softening out but the smooth, roasted taste in the air still undiluted and mouthwatering. "I'm glad to know you felt something, but I'm still confused about the direction."</p>
<p>"Definitely a good one, if you can believe it." Marron said while watching him work, her chin on hands. She spoke with such a nonchalant casualness when reaffirming her feelings Goten almost laughed. Clearly without intending to, she'd had him on tenterhooks for days. She sighed. "I don't understand how we wasted another week waiting for the other to make a move. Three months was enough." </p>
<p>"I'll say," Goten said. "You ready for your not-cat?"</p>
<p>Marron nodded. Using two spoons Goten scooped up a ball of milk froth, carefully laying it on top of the coffee. He added another, then another, shaping them into one central mound for the body. </p>
<p>"You'd think after all these years we'd learn to stop second-guessing each other and speak plainly," Marron said, and Goten couldn't suppress his disbelieving laugh this time. "Or, I should take that advice the most. I ran out because I wanted to be mad at you, but I couldn't, not really. I was excited to see you despite the dumb way you asked me out. I got annoyed at myself and took a bite out of you, then forgot you weren't psychic so wouldn't necessarily understand."</p>
<p>"I was hoping that was the case." Goten added two foam balls at the front, overhanging the mug for paws. With two more for ears, teased longer than a cat's, the design was ready for decoration. This part had to be done fast, lest the chocolate paste break down the foam. Marron handed over her well-mixed concoction and Goten crouched, breath soft, loading up one edge of the stirrer. He started with the claws, keeping the chocolate line fine but edges still bleeding. </p>
<p>"I love when you make things," Marron said. Her gaze had softened, and Goten nearly dropped the stirrer into the foam in his scramble, until he remembered he could look in her direction now, their secrets spilled.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?"</p>
<p>"Big guy doing delicate things. Kinda hot." She blushed, but shrugged it off, sinking further into her hands.</p>
<p>Goten cleared his throat, and attended back to his artwork before the foam could sink and not because his stomach flipped. That was the most forward she'd been, and he couldn't deny his ego perked up at her directness. But his new hobby wasn't just a simple distraction. "It's nice, y'know, to do something that isn't so destructive," he said. "The harder I go out there, the more I need to remind myself I'm not just some all-feared 'Saiyan', that I'm capable of making people happy, too." He redipped the stirrer then stroked the foam for whiskers. "I had a lot of time to think in Otherworld and I meant what I said, that I thought of you every day. But in those daydreams we were here - like this, at peace - not bloodied and bonding over yet another body."</p>
<p>Marron glanced at the spot where Goten had died in her arms. She'd carried him back here, hoping to find Senzu or some other magic in Goten's upstairs apartment, but the blast to his side and subsequent bloodloss had been too much to battle against, and his growing wish to date her tumbled from him before he lapsed into incoherence and darkness. Her jaw stiffened at her version of the memory, but her fear soon passed. "Yes," she said, "I think I prefer this reality, too." They shared a hopeful smile, knowing this wouldn't be forever, but their dreams aligned at least, no matter how impossible their obligations made them to enact.</p>
<p>Goten dotted the eyes with the gentlest of touches and the foam sprung to life. "There." He spun the cup, creature wobbling. "One rabbit." </p>
<p>The animal's appearance broke the spell. "It's so cute!" Marron cooed, "just like that plush I won years and years ago." In her excitement Marron brushed the foam. Her finger passed straight through the rabbit's forehead with a soft fizz, and she grimaced.</p>
<p>Goten shook his head. "Oh, for -" </p>
<p>"No!" Marron called. "No, it's fine, it's okay, honest." She snatched the mug away, but Goten could not let the mutilated rabbit go. He grabbed the milk pitcher and chased Marron around the counter, lifting the mug from her hands despite her resistance.<br/><br/>With all the delicacy he could muster given Marron's fussing behind him, Goten poured a spot of foam from the pitcher to fill the hole and then some, touching the peak with the spout to create a fanciful flick.</p>
<p>"And fixed," he said, handing the mug back after she'd licked her murderous finger clean. "A bunny with a quiff. The height of fashion."</p>
<p>Marron tried to look sympathetic to the rabbit's plight. "He's even sweeter - in his own <em>special</em> way."</p>
<p>"Great to hear you're satisfied. That'll be four hundred and fifty Zeni."</p>
<p>Marron squeaked in protest. "What happened to liking me? I was doing my best flirting and everything."</p>
<p>But Goten refused to bow to that. "I'm trying to run a business and if you haven't noticed I'm haemorrhaging cash, so pay up."  </p>
<p>She scoffed, but rummaged through her purse anyway.</p>
<p>Goten laughed. They knew so much about each other already. They could fluidly work together, could press each other's buttons, knew likes and dislikes inside and out - a closeness anyone would envy. But the weight of that history, the risk of messing that flow kept them dancing. One of them had to officially make a move and, well, just by visiting Marron had deliberately switched up the jukebox.</p>
<p>"I'm joking," Goten said, "put your money away. As long as you're not giving it to Trunks, take the rabbit. But that means you owe me the first drink on… on our date."</p>
<p>Marron froze. "I didn't scare you off?"</p>
<p>"Eh," Goten said, "let's call it even. I can't take much more uncertainty so let's promise to communicate better." Starting now. "You free tomorrow at six? You pick the place."</p>
<p>Marron beamed. "I can be. And I know somewhere good, it's the other side of the city. If the evening goes as poorly as this little guy's hairstyle we'll never have to go back, and it can be a shared fever dream."</p>
<p>"And in both these cases of bad hair and worse evenings, I'll ignore that I started it and blame you for prodding at something you shouldn't've."</p>
<p>"Fair," said Marron. Goten smiled, and it was her turn to clear her throat, her business-like tones returning. "I'm going to sit over there -" she pointed to her favourite spot by the window "- and finish writing up some notes. I'll text you the secret location later."</p>
<p>Goten nodded her off and returned to cleaning, now with new utensils to clean he could fill up at least another five minutes, dragging the task out between snatched glances at Marron. In her concentration she'd pulled her hair over one shoulder in a way that unknowingly teased him, and blissfully Goten did not have to feel one bit guilty for his thoughts. No matter how tomorrow went, Goten paid thanks to the Universe for fulfilling his dying wish. Funny that it had been to fill the rest of his life with love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/RyeCereal/status/1369423328138715142?s=20">TruMai "snap" twitter link, by RyeCereal/RiceDonut</a>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/rice_donut/status/1369736567942565889?s=20">MarTen scene twitter link by RyeCereal/RiceDonut</a>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>